Llegaste Tarde (OS)
by KeyAl
Summary: Esme, una madre religiosa y devota preocupada por su hijo, todo cambiara cuando su hijo llegue tarde. Historia inspirada en una canción cristiana de "Roberto Orellana"


_**Me inspire en una canción que me gusta mucho, es una canción cristiana, y pues quería crear la historia de la canción, deja un bonito mensaje, a veces los padres no te advierten por ser fastidiosos, sino para evitar un problema, y que sus hijos tropiecen menos que ellos en el camino de la vida. Música y Canción "Roberto Orellana" KeyAl.**_

 **Capítulo 1. Llegaste Tarde (OS)**

"Anoche llegaste tarde

cuando todos dormían

mientras tanto yo te esperaba

y pedía al Señor protegiera tu vida."

Allí estaba ella, Esme sentada en un cómodo sillón en la sala esperando a Edward, ya todo el mundo estaba durmiendo y ella había notado cuando Edward se escabullo para salir, Esme era una mujer muy religiosa así que tomo su biblia y comenzó a leer recitando en voz baja una plegaria a Dios para que guardara a su hijo bajo su manto protector, abrió su biblia y de memoria recitó el Salmo 1 "El Señor Protege el Camino de los Justos" no hallaba como controlar a su hijo, no era rebelde pero sus amigos si lo eran y él estaba siguiendo sus pasos.

"Hijo mío hay peligro en las calles

y es posible que el instinto te falle

alguna fechoría alguien cometerá

como siempre un inocente morirá"

Sabía que tan peligroso se había convertido la calle y mucho más siendo de noche no quiso imaginarse nada cuando en su cabeza llegan imágenes (Edward esta con sus amigos Jasper, Emmett, Mike y Tyler cuando se lleva a cabo un asalto a mano armada, quizás podría ser a ellos mismo o alguien cerca, alguno se resiste al robo y el ladrón dispara matando un joven inocente) aquello le hizo sollozar y derramar furtivas lágrimas.

"Dime que tengo que hacer

para poder retenerte

de manera que no salgas a escondidas

sé que te puedo entender

por tu camino pasé

y en peligro se encuentra tu vida"

Pensaba que tendría que haber alguna manera para que su hijo no saliera a escondida, ese echo la aterrorizaba más, de imaginar que quizás su hijo podría ser aquel ladrón de su imaginación, eso la hería aún más, ya para entonces se encontraba llorando cual magdalena.

"Dime que quieres de mi

no quiero verte sufrir

cuando estés solo y no encuentres salida

recuerda por favor

cuanto te ama el Señor

aqui te espera siempre tu familia"

Cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta lo hizo pasmarse cuando la vio con la cara manchada y llena de sal por las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres mí? No quiero un día verte muerto o en la cárcel, recuerda que Dios nos ama, y nos protege siempre y cuando seamos justos, nosotros te amamos, tu padre, yo y las gemelas Alice y Bella te idolatran, sabes que cuentas con nosotros, pero, ¿Qué más te puedo dar? — le dijo Esme derramando una furtivas lagrimas.

"Oye que te ha pasado

no te salen palabras

y cuando llega la noche

te vas sin decirnos nada"

Cuando Esme termino decir aquello Edward guardaba silencio y decidió seguir hablando.

— Estas calladito, pero lo sé, apenas tu padre, yo y tus hermanas nos acostamos tu sales a escondidas, ya no puedo aguantar más la angustia.

"Dime que tengo que hacer

para poder retenerte

de manera que no salgas a escondidas

sé que te puedo entender

por tu camino pasé

y en peligro se encuentra tu vida"

— ¿Qué tengo hacer para que no te escapes de casa por las noches? Yo sé y podría entender si me explicas el porqué, yo también fui joven y vive toda mi juventud junto a mis padre, ni Dios quiera en alguna de esas salidas podrías perder la vida, eso es lo que menos quiero, te amo como a nadie más después que de Dios, hijo. — Edward analizaba las fuertes palabras de le decía su madre recordando lo que había pasado hoy.

"Dime que quieres de mi

no quiero verte sufrir

cuando estés solo y no encuentres salida

recuerda por favor

cuanto te ama el Señor

aquí te espera siempre tu familia"

— ¿Qué quieres que te dé? ¿Qué quieres más de mí? No creo poder darte más, recuerda que nunca estarás solo, el Señor siempre te acompaña y tu padre tus hermanas y yo siempre te apoyaremos. — Edward partió a llorar rememorando lo que había pasado (estaba el con sus amigos caminando a un bar, cuando empezó un tiroteo en la entrada un hombre había caído muerto y el otro había seguido lanzado tiros al aire, él y sus amigos habían salido corriendo, pero una de las balas perdidas le había dado en la pierna, había traspasado solo el costado lastimándole el musculo, el dolor era insoportable, y sus amigos lo habían dejado allí tirado mientras él se quejaba, cuando por fin logro llegar a su casa decidió no escaparse más y mucho menos en la noche además cortaría su amistad con los que él había pensado eran sus amigos)


End file.
